Another Adventure
by Hieisteel
Summary: There is a pony that is the Daughter of Princess Luna and King Sombra's. She looks just like King Sombra, But her mane is that like Princess Luna. She dose not know her cutie mark is cause it only appears on a sloar and Lunar Eclipes. Queen Crylis is trying to bring back King Sombra with her and King Sombra's son's help. Will King Sombra be revived. I dont own any of the Character.


Chapter 1

Cyclone Meeting the Main Six

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I was in my room I decided to go outside so I went and grabbed my cloak and put it around me. I walked out of my bedroom door. Zecora asked "Where you going Cyclone?" "I'm going outside for a bit maybe to go practice my magic." Zecora nodded as I proceeded to walk out the door. When I got outside I flew to my training spot that I found a long time ago. I got to my spot to practice my magic. I thought to myself 'Only if I had found out my cutie mark.' But I started my training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy. They were at Twilight's castle examining the Map of Friendship. Rainbow Dash's cutie mark moved to the Everfree Forest Twilight said with excitement "Looks like the map choose you Rainbow Dash to go on this mission alone." Rainbow Dash looked surprise at that said with a worried tone "Why would it send me there unless it has to do with Zecora." Twilight said "It might have something to do with Zecora. So, Rainbow Dash I say see if it has something to do with Zecora. There is no telling what you see since it is Zecora." The others nodded Rainbow Dash said in an eager tone "OK and I will head there now Twilight." Twilight nodded as Rainbow Dash raced off to the Everfree Forest.

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest Zecora where making something to eat for her and Cyclone. She even had the table set for them both. She wasn't expecting anyone today not even Apple bloom had come by. The odd thing is its usually about when Cyclone goes out for her training is when she comes. Then a knock comes through the door. Zecora thought to herself 'There she is right on que.' But, when she opened the door it was Rainbow Dash. Zecora asked surprised "What brings here my dear Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash said while Zecora welcomed her in "Well the Map of Friendship brought me here and not the others." Zecora stated "I see so I wander what brought you to me then" Zecora thought 'I think I know why it brought Rainbow Dash and not the others Cyclone needs a friend that she can relate to. But, why Rainbow Dash is my question.'

Zecora said while motioning her to sit down Rainbow Dash noticed two plates set out and saw Zecora getting another plate out "Well if you want you can stay for supper." "Am I your only guest here?" Asked Rainbow Dash. Right before Zecora could answer Cyclone came through the Door while saying "Zecora I'm home you do you have supper ready yet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got inside the house I see and Pegasus pony. I asked "Zecora who is that?" Instead of Zecora answering Rainbow Dash answered instead "My name is Rainbow Dash. Can I ask yours and how do you know Zecora?" I answered "The name is Cyclone. I have known Zecora practically my whole life. I have even lived with her since she has been here in the Everfree Forest." Rainbow Dash said confused "Wait you have lived with her for that long? And we never knew of you even though we have been here in the forest before." I nodded while saying/answering her question "Yes, but I don't stay around here very long like in the morning I go and train so of course you wouldn't have seen me I go deep in the forest that no one really knows. Cause I don't really trust anyone except Zecora and her family. Also, I don't have any friends either cause I stay away from Ponyville." While we all began to eat our food. Me and Rainbow Dash was talking we decided to go outside. After that day we became close. Not close friends I say we are more acquaintance than anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Rainbow Dash knocked on door to Zecora's Hut Zecora yelled through the door "Come In!" Rainbow Dash came in Zecora simply pointed to a door Rainbow Dash guessed was Cyclone's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I was in my room just laying on my bed reading magic books that Zecora gave me to read. I was brought out of my book when my door slammed opened. I looked to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rainbow Dash POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran and slammed the door open I yelled "Hey Cyclone lets go out to the Everfree Forest today instead of staying here to…." I lost for words when I saw that Cyclone had wings. I yelled "oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh… You are an Alicorn?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I quickly grabbed my cloak and put it on but it was already to late she already seen my wings. I simply nodded Zecora walked in while saying "I see you have found out she is an Alicorn. She is better off if you don't let the others know she is an Alicorn." I saw Rainbow Dash nodded while saying "I won't Zecora I promise." Then Rainbow Dash asked "Do you want to go flying then just in the Everfree Forest?" I said "Sure I guess I got nothing better to do. Like I never really have anything to do." We took off and head off to a place in the Everfree Forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twilight was in her castle with spike. Spike asked "Hey Twilight where are the other others are we going to see them" The Map of Friendship started "Spike go get the others it looks like that the map is calling someone somewhere." Spike left to get the others the only one that he wasn't able to get was Rainbow Dash. Cause Rainbow Dash was in the Everfree Forest with Cyclone.

Rainbow Dash and Cyclone was in a clearing in the Everfree Forest. Cyclone asked curiously "Hey Rainbow Dash you want to head to the Castle of the two sisters." Rainbow Dash shrugged while saying "Sure I don't think I have anything to do since the Map of Friendship sent me here. I think it has to do with you. "Cyclone thought 'She could be right if the map did send her it could have been me.'

Meanwhile, Twilight and the others were talking then Rarity asked worried "Where in Rainbow Dash darling?" the others just shrugged. Twilight looked at Spike and asked "Spike where is Rainbow Dash I thought you went to get her?" Spike answered "I went there with Fluttershy to go get her and we got no answer from her home." Fluttershy said shyly "yeah we have no idea where she went." Twilight said "OK I guess we will proceed without Rainbow Dash. We are heading to the Castle of the Two Sisters. Cause there are somethings I want to look at like the Library." So, they left to head toward the Castle of the Two sisters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I left Rainbow Dash and went to a high place of the Castle of the two sisters. I was just looking at the sky while laying down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~

While the Twilight and the others had made it to the Castle of the two sisters. They had noticed Rainbow Dash walking around the Castle. Twilight asked surprised "Rainbow Dash where were you? Also what are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash was nervous because she didn't expect them to even be here. She then said "I could ask you the same thing." Twilight said "Well I have somethings that are in the library here that I don't have. So, Rainbow Dash what are you here for anyway." Rainbow Dash answered nervously "Well, I made a friend that was at Zecora's me and her came here to look around. She went off somewhere I had been trying to find her when I ran into you guys."

Pinky Pie said "So, what she look like mayyyybbbbbe we can help look for her with you." Rainbow Dash nodded while saying "That would be a great idea Pinky Pie. She wears a black cloak all the time." Applejack asked curiously "Why does she wear a black cloak all the time?" Rainbow Dash shook her head while saying "I have no clue why. But, if you do find her let her know you are a friends of mine." They nodded while they all split up to look for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I winded up falling asleep while I was looking at the sky. I wake up to Rainbow Dash calling my name. I got up and started to walk toward where I was starting to hear footsteps. I see a purple pony with purple and pink mane. They looked at me and asked/said "Are you Rainbow Dash's friend. I am also a friend of hers too.?" I nodded while saying "I heard Rainbow Dash call me. So, I assume you are Princess Twilight Sparkle." She nodded while saying "Yes, I am would you like to come with me and meet the other friends of Rainbow Dash." I just nodded simply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Twilight and Cyclone meet up with others. As soon and Cyclone saw Rainbow Dash she ran to her and said excitedly "I got to meet your friends Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash nodded simply while saying "Yes it looks like you did." She turned to the others she introduced "Twilight, Pinky Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity this is Cyclone. She is the one that I told you that has been living with Zecora. They pretty much have known each other for years. Cyclone said….." Cyclone cut her off "Zecora is like a sister to me since we were raised together."

Im getting kinda tired I think I will stop this chapter until next chapter.


End file.
